1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, for example, an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2012-152995 discloses an example of a recording apparatus in which ink in a liquid container body on an outer side of a housing is supplied to a recording head inside the housing. The recording apparatus includes a case that is positioned on the outer side of the housing and is attached to a side wall of the housing. The liquid container body is contained inside the case, and a supply tube connected to the liquid container body is guided into the housing via a through hole in a side wall of the case and a through hole in the side wall of the housing, and is connected to the recording head. The recording head records an image or the like on a medium such as paper by ejecting ink supplied from the liquid container body on the medium.
There is also disclosed another recording apparatus in which a relay unit is provided inside a housing, is connected to a liquid container body via a supply tube, and is connected to a recording head via another supply tube.
In the recording apparatus, maintenance may be performed in a state where the case is displaced relative to the housing, for example, the case is detached from the housing. At this time, when the supply tube is detached from the liquid container body, or the supply tube is detached from a connection target such as the recording head or the relay unit, the leakage of ink inside the case or the housing may increase a maintenance burden.